


A Lifetime

by selkirofgc



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Earth Day, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkirofgc/pseuds/selkirofgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being stabilized, Even proposes that the re-completed apprentices should celebrate a holiday. Unfortunately for Aeleus, the closest one happened to be Earth Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Earth Day and all I could think of is Aeleus. And Lexaeus. Mostly Lexaeus, but I’ve yet to see post DDD fics about these two. So I wrote one. No suggestive content. Sorry fellas.

The recovery of Radiant Garden was going nicely. The restored apprentices were in a brighter mood than usual, despite the lack of scenery or activity. It was Earth Day, a holiday that none of them found the need to celebrate in their former lives (unless, of course, they happened to be Marluxia). Now that each and every one of them possessed a beating heart, they contributed to the holiday. It was Even’s suggestion, of course. He told them that if they were going to return to living as normal people, they would have to understand what provoked emotional responses from others. In Aeleus’ opinion, there was nothing normal about celebrating a day created by a bunch of silly environmentalists, and knew that it wouldn’t provoke any abnormal emotions at all.

The earth said holiday referred to was the soil, not the stone he was so very fond of in his years as a Nobody. People celebrated by planting trees and flowers, using brown bags rather than plastic ones. There was nothing really to do. It seemed his other restored companions agreed. He returned to his chambers and plopped on his bed. The only thing he felt was silly, and he picked a small puzzle from his nightstand and decided to fiddle with it for the rest of his waking hours.

Nearly five minutes passed before he heard a small knock on the door. He doubted it was Even or Dilan, leaving only one suspect. Ienzo stood at the door, empty handed with all but a stone in his hand.

He was baffled, his brows furrowing together as if to gather whether the offer was a joke or not. He was thankful that it wasn’t a flower or a sapling, something that he’d fail to take care of. The scholar tapped his foot impatiently, still unable to pass through the doorway because of the massive man in front of him. Aeleus stepped aside.

The slate haired man smirked before placing the the stone in the palm of the brutes hand. It looked like a pebble now that Aeleus was holding it. Still, it was better than handing him nothing at all. For Ienzo, the holiday was an opportunity to give the man his thanks. Lexaeus had been loyal to him, offering what one would consider akin to friendship. Now that he had a heart, he was beginning to feel something more for the brute. It only seemed logical that he should return his kindness, even if it were with something as silly as a stone.

“I knew you wouldn’t like something stupid that required nurturing. This wretched holiday only comes one day a year.” He began with a cough.

“And why a stone, then?”

“Because stone will last a lifetime.”


End file.
